Makai Kingdom
Makai Kingdom, released in Japan as Phantom Kingdom, is a strategic role-playing game released by Nippon Ichi. It follows the trials of Overlord Zetta, the self proclaimed 'Most badass freakin' Overlord in the Entire Cosmos' and his attempts to get his body back and rebuild his Netherworld. Story Lord Zetta was known throughout the universe as the strongest overlord. However, one day, when Pram the Oracle told him of a great cataclysm that would befall his Netherworld, Zetta went to a Library that held the Sacred Tome, an ancient book that could foretell the entire history of Zetta's Netherworld. On the way, he was attacked by a being called Raiden, a powerful greater demon who was ordered by his master to kill Zetta. Zetta assumed that Raiden was the cataclysm that Pram foretold and defeated him in battle. Afterwords, he continued to the Sacred Tome to see if anything had changed. However, when he looked at the tome, it stated that his stupidity would be the thing to doom his Netherworld. Enraged, he burned the book only to realize afterwords that burning the book will destroy his Netherworld. He saved himself by trapping his soul in the Tome but lost his body and Netherworld. Now he has to have other Overlords wish for new Netherworlds so he can conquer them and use them to rebuild his own Netherworld and get his body back. Characters *Zetta *Pram *King Drake the Third *Valvoga *Alexander *Seedle *Salome *Babylon *Trenia (Non Playable) *The One/Corn Guy (Non Playable) *Raiden (Non Playable) *Asagi *Marona (Non Playable) *Castile *Flonne *Etna *Laharl *Baal (Non Playable) Character Classes *Apple Kid *Archer *Berserker *Bombster *Carrot Dude *Chef *Corn Guy *Darkstalker *Death *Devil 1 (Lesser Demon) *Devil 2 (Muscle Demon) *Engineer *Forsaken One *Gardener *Gobbler *Guardian *Heaven's Bliss *Hell Kitty *Idol *Iron Golem *Magician *Mana Sphere *Medic *Merchant *Mimic *Officer *Priest *Prinny *Professor *Pumpkin *Soldier (Female) *Soldier (Male) *Swords Master (Female) *Swords Master (Male) *Thief *Thunder God *Valkyrie *Vampire *Warrior *Witch Vehicles *CX-1 Hellpha *CX-2 Hellta *Dark Gear XX *Dark Runner Z2 *Driller G *FX-7 Skydiver *Gear Metal LEX *Justice Gear *Super Robo Suit *RX-66 Helldam *Sonic Blaster *TX-5 Hopster *Warcry 01 *Yamasaki ZX1 *Yoshitsuna Facilities Gameplay Makai Kingdom is rather different in terms of gameplay than Disgaea but several things are similar. The control style and graphic style is the same as Phantom Brave, however. In the game, players go to Maps (some of which are randomly generated) and try to defeat all enemies or get enough points to conquer the map by defeating enemies and destroying objects. Players summon their characters by selecting Zetta on the map, choosing Invite and selecting the desired character. Characters have a circle that shows their movement radius, meaning they can move anywhere in the circle (under most circumstances). When a character moves to a spot where they can attack an enemy, selecting attack and choosing a skill will let them do so. What attacks a character can use depends on their equipped weapon. Players can also Invite Buildings and Vehicles into maps as well. Buildings can store mass amounts of characters while Vehicles can be used by characters to move farther and unleash devastating attacks. In many cases, parts of the map are hidden from view so players need to reveal these hidden parts (called Extensions) to access the rest of the map. Defeating an enemy with the word "Key" above their head or Inviting a character, Building or Vehicle into the Extension's Area will reveal the Extension. Revealing an extension may also cause a picture to appear on screen. This picture shows something that was unleashed when the extension was revealed (such as lightning which paralyzes all on screen characters or a large group of Vampire Monsters). In between maps, the player spends time in the Kingdom area. While this area is normally empty, you can however add in Characters, Items, Vehicles and buildings to make it look more lively (as well as access certain features depending on the characters and buildings in the area). While in the Kingdom, you control the Leader character. By talking to Zetta, you can do several things including adding items to the Kingdom or have wishes granted which includes creating new buildings, new dungeons, unlocking special stages, changing the leader character and reincarnation. In order to create a new character, you need an item to confine the character to. Your character's stats will altered depending on the item you confine them to (A Rock would boost Attack and Defense while a Flower would boost Intelligence and Resistance and so on) so it's wise to confine a character to an item that boosts their highest stats. Just find the item you wish to use, "talk" to it, select "create new character", find the character class you wish to create, name them, add bonus stats and your new character is ready to go. As stated before, you can reincarnate characters to move them up in tier and boost their stats but it's not as simple as it is in Disgaea. In order to select Reincarnation your character would need to have been confined to an item with 1 or more stars next to the name. There is a way around this though if you didn't confine them to a star item, simply by choosing to create a new building. Either option will result in the character being "dead". Once the character is "dead", find an item and begin the process of making a new character. Once you do, all "dead" characters will be listed under "create new character" and by selecting them, you can reincarnate them. However, you cannot "kill" any characters that have equipment or are currently in vehicles or buildings. Trivia * This is the first of many games to feature Asagi as a cameo character. * This is also the first game to have the Super Battleship Yoshitsuna appear in it. * All of the Unique Characters (Zetta, Laharl, Alexander, Pram, Etna, etc.) can only be unlocked on a Second Playthrough or higher, making this the only Nippon Ichi game where the player can only use Generic Characters on the first playthrough. Category:Games